


I Shouldn't Know This Place

by AllTheLokisWelcome7



Series: Beyond The End [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: KH3 Speculation, KH3 spoilers, Mentions of TWEWY (The World Ends With You) mechanics and cast, Watch the Secret Ending first, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheLokisWelcome7/pseuds/AllTheLokisWelcome7
Summary: After rescuing Kairi, Sora finds himself in a new world. So why does it feel so familiar?





	I Shouldn't Know This Place

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably late to the party, but here we go!

“ _See you in Shibuya.”_

The phrase had seemed normal enough at the time, Sora's mind accepting it as Neku wanting to see him again. Usually, when he entered a new world, he learned of its name soon enough, either through the locals or via signs. But here, staring around at the barren city before him, he had a deep sense of knowing.

_This is Shibuya. This is Neku's home. Joshua, and Beat, and Rhyme, too._

Their world was so bright to him, the artificial lights glaring and blinking at him from all sides, but it held an air of darkness as well. Not the darkness he was used to, not really. It wasn't tangible, exactly, nor was it something that could physically be fought. Still, the air was thick with the sensation.

_Maybe, this is just another version of their home. Just like their appearance in Traverse Town. I hope so. A place this gloomy would really weigh on anyone who lived here._

Sora chose a direction and walked through an alleyway, dim compared to the rest of the street.

_Where is everyone? This is a city, isn't it? San Fransokyo had so many people, but this place is deserted._

He gradually drew to a stop and glanced around at his surroundings, lost. Slowly, he raised his hand into the light of a streetlamp, before staring at it in confusion.

_The others had a timer, right? So if I'm in their world, why don't I? Am I not in the Game?_

He jumped as his message tone split the empty air, and hurriedly pulled the Gummiphone from his pocket. There was no name or number, nothing with which to call the person back, but he read the message regardless. A gnawing sensation in his stomach told him that he needed to.

 

**Mission Objective: Find A Game Partner. You have 24 hours. Fail, and face erasure.**

**-The Reapers**

 

_The Reapers? Who are they, some kind of organisation? Wait, didn't Joshua say something about Reapers? What was it he said, again?_

Before he could ponder what erasure entailed, a sharp pain shot through his hand, almost causing him to drop the phone. More curious than surprised, he examined his hand once more.

_Well, there's the timer. Now, to find a Game partner._

Once more, Sora picked a route at random, a grim certainty filling his heart. He would play their Game, and he would win. There was no other choice left to him now: he couldn't afford to lose.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Literally the last thought I had for the game, upon finishing KH3 for the first time, was Neku's “See you in Shibuya” from DDD. If you've seen the ending 'Yozora' and are familiar with TWEWY, you'll know what I'm talking about.


End file.
